ryan_jambe_charity_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mole: Exemption Envy
The Mole: Exemption Envy The Mole: Exemption Envy was the second enstallment in the RJCG Series. 14 People were chosen to play the game but one of them are a secret saboteur - a person who was secretly chosen by RJ to sabotage the tasks and attempt to keep the Prize Pot as low as possible and get the Mole Pot as high as possible. At the end of the season the winner wins the money in the Prize Pot for their chosen charity or a Gift Prize on Tengaged. The winner of the season is Daniel. The Mole of the season was Jacob. The main twist of the season is Exemption Envy. This twist means that there was at least 1 Exemption up for grabs at every quiz (except the final quiz). The Mole got to choose 1 person who received an Exemption at all quizzes (execept the final quiz). Also based on people's performances in challenges or missions decided whether or not they got an exemption. Who has what it takes to work out Who Is...The Mole? The Contestants The Game *SAFE - Safe *SAFE - Safe By Exemption *Green Box - Highest Score In That Quiz *Red Box - Executed In That Quiz Season Summary Quiz 1 Each week players are given a Mission and Challenge to complete in order to gain money for the Prize Pot. A Mission is generally an online game while a Challenge requires team work among the players. Mission #1 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/avalanche : Goal - To accumulate 750 Ft as a team or higher in order to win £5 for the Prize Pot Mission Result - SUCCESS Challenge #1 - Name countries of the world in alphabetical order. No player was allowed to comment twice in a row or within 30 minutes of their previous post. 10p was won for every letter of the alphabet...lost 10p for mistakes. Challenge Result - £2.00 '''EXECUTED '''- Elvira Quiz 2 Mission #2 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/balance_balls : Goal - To acheive a time higher than the time written in the envelope. For every person that beats the time the Prize Pot increases by 50p every time! Mission Result - FAILURE (£0.00) Challenge #2 - Place blocks to form a tower. Players were only allowed to place 1 block every hour. Each block was worth 20p except the first block which was 40p. Players were allowed to push the tower over...if they wanted. If no one posted within the hour then the tower would fall down! Challenge Result - 40p '''EXECUTED '''- Sheila Quiz 3 Mission #3 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/break_in : Goal - To complete all 6 Missions in this game in the quickest amount of time. The total time accumulated for the whole team had to be below 30,000 seconds Mission #3 Result - FAILURE Challenge #3 - Get 100 people to comment on the blog provided. The person who brought the most people would win an Exemption Challenge #3 Result - £3.30 '''EXECUTED '''- Big Joe Quiz 4 Mission #4 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/frog_leap : Goal - To get as many people on the team to complete the puzzle. For each person that completed the Puzzle, 50p was won for the Prize Pot Mission #4 Result - £4.50 Challenge #4 - 10 Puzzle Pieces were hidden among the blogs of RJ's Tengaged friends. The players had to find as many puzzle pieces. For each puzzle piece that was found 50p was won for the Prize Pot. Each person was only allowed to find a maximum of 2 Puzzle Pieces! Challenge #4 Result - £1.50 '''EXECUTED''' - Andrea Quiz 5 Mission #5 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/falldown : Goal - The total team score to accumulate over 500,000 points Mission #5 Result - FAILURE Challenge #5 - Keep 10 spinning plates spinning for the full 24 hour period. Each plate that survives the 24 hour period results in 50p for the Prize Pot Challenge #5 Result - £0 '''EXECUTED '''- Ray Quiz 6 Mission #6 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/crush : Goal - The team must complete a total of 50 Levels between them Mission #6 Result - FAILURE Challenge #6 - Successfully post a word that matches the combination e.g. J5 which is a word beginning with J that is 5 letters long Challenge #6 Result - £5 '''EXECUTED '''- Jounish Quiz 7 Mission #7 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/apple_shooter : Goal - For each person to reach 50 Ft then 50p would be won for the Prize Pot. The person who then had the furthest distance would win an Exemption Mission #7 Result - £2.50 Challenge #7 - Tag your fellow competitors to eliminated them. If who you tagged, tagged you back within 3 hours then the tagger would be out. The contestants were not told that for each of them left standing at the end would win £1 for the Prize Pot while they were told the last one standing would win an Exemption Challenge #7 Result - £1 '''EXECUTED''' - Jake Quiz 8 Mission #8 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/deal_or_no_deal : Goal - As a team to accumulate a total of over 2,000,000 to win £5 Mission #8 Result - SUCCESS Challenge #8 - 7 Boxes and 7 Contestants Left. Each contestant chose a box. In the boxes there were prizes including: an Exemption, an Ultimate Exemption with a note saying that they would need to defend their Ultimate Exemption at the next Challenge, 5 Freebies, 10 Freebies, a Clue to The Mole and 2 Boxes had Nothing! The contestants chose boxes in secret but were allowed to discuss what boxes to take. For each contestant who chose a different box they would win £1 for the group! Challenge #8 Result - £7 '''EXECUTED''' - Dave Quiz 9 Mission #9 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/bubble_wrap : Goal - Each person who completed the game in 1 Minute and 30 Seconds or less would win £1 for the group Mission #9 Result - £3 Challenge #9 - James (holder of an Ultimate Exemption) had to play to defend it. He had to run to a fortress, climb the fortress walls and grab his Ultimate Exemption in order to keep it. The other 5 were Shooters who had to shoot James before he reached his Ultimate Exemption to win £5 for the Prize Pot. Challenge #9 Result - £5 '''EXECUTED''' - Eddie Quiz 10 Mission #10 - http://www.tengaged.com/play/stunt_dirt_bike : Goal - Complete Level 1 in the fastest possible time. The total time for all contestants added together had to be below the score in the envelope. Mission #10 Result - TBC At The Final Challenge #10 - Players had to pass the torch to each player with the last player who received the torch had to light the wok. They would win £2 if they simply did it in any random order but if they did it in a certain order (alphabetical) they would win £5 Challenge #10 Result - £5 '''EXECUTED''' - James Quiz 11 There were no more Missions or Challenges...just Quizzes '''EXECUTED '''- Ryan Quiz 12 '''Winner '''- Daniel '''Mole '''- Jacob '''Runner-Up''' - Allie '''Prize Pot''' - £52 out of possible £100 Memory Wall